The Mysteries of Fanfiction, Unraveled
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: What happens when Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl discover fanfiction? TW/PG, mentions of other pairings.


Title: The Mysteries of Fanfiction, Unraveled

Rating: K+

Pairings: Timber Wolf/Phantom Girl, mentions of other pairings

Summary: What happens when Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl discover fanfiction? TW/PG, mentions of other pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

--

Timber Wolf rushed into the lounge when he heard a shriek. As he turned into the room, he noticed the only person in it was Phantom Girl, the one who was shrieking with laughter. She was on a chair looking at the holo-projector in front of her. Her laughter finally died down and she noticed that Timber Wolf was standing a few feet away from her, thoroughly confused.

"Hey, Timber Wolf," Phantom Girl greeted him. Her voice was a little hoarse from all the laughter.

"What's so funny?" he paused as his eyes narrowed. "Do I want to know?"

"It's just a little something called fanfiction," Phantom spontaneously burst into a snicker.

"Fanfiction?" Timber Wolf asked cautiously. "Have you had any food with alcoholic properties lately?"

"No," Phantom Girl said chuckling "Have you ever read any of it?"

"No, what is it?" Timber Wolf asked very carefully. Phantom Girl rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to eat you, Brin," Phantom patted the seat next to her, motioning for Timber Wolf to sit down. Still confused, he took the seat and looked at Phantom Girl.

"Fanfiction is very simple. Renowned authors get together to write powerful pieces of fiction that revolve around certain fandoms," Phantom Girl explained.

"Oh, I get it- People with nothing to do write stories and post them on a holo site. What's a fandom?"

"Exactly. A fandom is one specific cartoon, TV show, movie or book."

"Books haven't been around since the 22nd century, Phantom Girl."

"Yeah, this holosite, , was made in the 20th century and gained popularity in the 21st. It was banned in the 23rd century for infringement."

"Then how can you read it?" Timber Wolf asked, less confused than earlier.

"Well, when you send holomails from the President of the UP's residence, you tend to get results."

"Okay," Timber Wolf said slowly "Why were you laughing, then?"

"I was looking under Legion of Superheroes for a fic,"

"We have our own category?"

"Yup, it's filed under comics"

"I thought we shot a cartoon a few years ago and it got accidentally sent back 1000 years. So, shouldn't we be filed under cartoons?"

"That's what I thought too. Apparently, some guy made a comic book and sent it back further in time,"

"You never said why you were laughing."

"Oh, they just call me Apparition in one of the fanfics,"

Timber Wolf gave a her a look, "No really, why were you laughing"

"Fine, I just finished reading a slashfic. There are a lot of shippers that like it," Phantom Girl told him simply, just as if she was talking about the weather.

"What?" Timber Wolf asked. It seemed she was speaking another language. "You read a story where there's violence and sword slashing on a ship?"

"No, slash is an abbreviation from male-slash-male and shippers are people who like a specific ship, which is an abbreviation for relationship or friendship," Phantom Girl explained as if she was telling a toddler.

"Okay, so you were reading a story-"

"They're called fics," Phantom Girl interrupted.

"A fic, where two guys are friends. What's so funny about that?"

Phantom Girl sighed. "I give up," she suddenly started giggling. Phantom Girl scrolled down the holo page.

"What?" Timber Wolf wanted to know what was so funny.

"I just noticed how many Brainy fics are on the site."

"So he's popular?"

"Finally, you're catching on!"

"Is he in one of those pirate slashing fics?"

Phantom Girl sighed. "The most popular pairings for Brainy are…" she searched the site. "Okay, Brainy and Superman, Brainy and Vi and Brainy and Roxy."

"Brainy and Superman are both guys," Timber Wolf commented, still oblivious to what slash really meant. "Who's Vi?"

"They mean Shrinking Violet"

"Hmm," he was thinking "They'd make a cute couple"

"Apparently one third of the site agrees with you," Phantom Girl said. "So do I, but that's because Superman won't shut up about some farm girl named Lana and I have no idea who Roxy is"

"I was about to ask that," Timber Wolf said. Phantom Girl smiled. "How many fics are about our team?"

"Lets see…" Phantom Girl was looking "Somewhere in the mid 170's"

"But that Batman one has over 2,400!"

Phantom Girl shrugged. "I guess authors like Batman more than LoSH"

"What a losh?"

"That's the abbreviation for our team, genius"

"Why do they have to abbreviate everything?" Timber Wolf muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Timber Wolf. Read this." Timber Wolf read the composition "Doesn't it seem that Kell is OOC?"

"I didn't like that story! They called me a puppy!"

"Every other story does that," Timber Wolf gasped. "Now, doesn't Kell seem OOC?"

"I suddenly have lost interest in this holosite" Timber Wolf pouted.

"Oh! Don't be a baby. Now, doesn't Kell seem OOC?"

"Didn't scientists find a cure for OCD in the 24th century?"

"Not OCD, OOC"

"Let me guess that's an abbreviation of something, right?"

"Yup, OOC stands for out of character,"

"I guess Kell seemed a little meaner that usual?" Timber Wolf guessed. Phantom Girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's with all the fics on Cham?"

"Some authors find him cute. I get paired up with him a lot." Phantom Girl said.

"There like seven in a row on him!" Timber Wolf paused "They pair you up with him, like in a relationship?"

"You catch on quick," she said sarcastically.

"What-" Timber Wolf started. Phantom Girl fell on the floor and was rolling with laughter. Question marks were popping up around Timber Wolf's face.

"Just (ha) read (ha) this (ha) fic (ha)," Phantom Girl said in between laughs.

Timber Wolf saw the pairing "What's does SG/LL stand for and why are we eavesdropping on Lightning Lad's conversation with Saturn Girl. What does this author take us for? Rude, nosy legionnaires? I'm writing an angry review to 1000GreenSun for portraying me like this!"

After Phantom Girl recovered from her laughter, she saw Timber Wolf getting an account on the holosite.

"What! My name is Timber Wolf and that's what my penname is going to be!"

"I am sorry. But this penname is taken," the computerized voice said.

"Forget this!"

"What were you doing?"

"Signing up with the holosite so I could write an angry review to this author that portrayed me as nosy."

"Right," she said sarcastically.

Timber Wolf shook his head. "So, other than Brainy fics, what is the most popular ship on the site?"

"There's SG/LL, which stands for Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad," Phantom Girl said. They both chuckled.

"Like that will ever happen!" they said simultaneously.

"Hmm, TG/BB. That's sweet. Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy already like each other."

"How do you know?"

"There's, EWWWW!" Phantom Girl screamed.

"What?" Timber Wolf asked amused.

"Look at how many stories have PG/LL or hints of it!"

"Let me guess," Timber Wolf thought and then he looked disgusted "Phantom Girl and Lightning Lad?"

"I know, I'd rather be paired up with you!" Phantom Girl shrieked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Another popular ship is TW/PG, which isn't so bad. All of them start out with me getting on your nerves," Phantom Girl smiled.

"That's not so bad, I guess. I only get paired up with you or OCs," he paused. "What's an OC?"

"It means other character. Usually one that the author makes up," Phantom Girl said. "Are you saying you like being paired up with me?"

"I don't know, I've never been with you like that," Timber Wolf leaned in close to her face and Phantom Girl could hear his soft growling. They both pulled closer to each other until their lips were barely touching.

Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf were so focused on each other that they didn't notice two of the legionnaires when they came into the room.

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Cham exclaimed. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl turned away from each other and tried to ignore the blush crawling up their necks.

"Cosmic Boy wants everyone on the bridge," Lighting Lad informed them. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl got up and walked out of the lounge, trailing behind Cham and Lighting Lad.

"Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl sitting in a tree-" Cham and Lighting Lad belted out in song.

--fin--


End file.
